Day Break
by EdwardxJacob4life
Summary: Sophia and Damien are in love. Jade and Lilly are plotting to kill Sophia, and break Damien's heart. How do they cope with Jade and Lilly? Find out in the story.
1. Characters

Name: Sophia Cullen

Age: 16

Race: Human

Description: Loves Damien Long. Wishes desperately to be a vampire like him. Damien won't let her become one until she agrees to marry him. Attends Hillside Creek High school in Seattle, Washington.

Name: Damien Long

Age: 17 (347 in vampire years)

Race: Vampire

Good or evil: Good

Powers: Able to run very fast and lift things up that are 1000 times his own weight. Can communicate with other vampires through his mind, but not from a very long distance. Is the only vampire that is able to actually sleep!

Siblings: Warren, Genevive, and Katherine Long

Description: Loves Sophia Cullen. Will not allow her to be one until she agrees to marry him. Became a vampire 347 years ago when he was mauled by an unknown creature, and was bitten by the eldest of the Long children, Katherine, to keep him alive. Attends Hillside Creek High School in Seattle, Washington.

Name: Sara Cullen

Age: 19

Race: Werewolf

Good or evil: good/evil

Siblings: Sophia Cullen (sister)  
Abilities: Very fast runner, very strong. (When in werewolf form)

Description: Sara Cullen is the older sibling of the Cullens. She insists on protecting Sophia like an over-protective mother, since their own mother died from a vampire attack. She HATES the Longs and tries to keep her away from them as much as she can, but Sophia demands her freedom. Can be arrogant, overprotective, but also very loving and caring.

Name: Leonard Jacobson (Leo)

Age: 19

Race: Werewolf

Good or evil: Good

Siblings: None

Abilities: Very fast and very strong. (In werewolf from)

Description: Sara's Boyfriend. Is very good friends with Sophia. Tries to get Sara to ease up on her. He's very laid back and at ease most of the time, although he will do anything to protect a friend or Sara. Very easy to get along with.

Name: Warren Long

Age: 15

Race: Vampire

Good or evil: good/evil

Siblings: Damien, Katherine, and Genevive Long

Powers: Can communicate with other vampires through his mind. Can also communicate with animals. Can control fire for brief periods of time.

Description: Warren Long is not a people person. He keeps mostly to himself, and struggles to control his temper and powers. He hates the world for taking his old family away from him and making him a vampire. Is home schooled.

Name: Katherine Long

Age: 25

Race: Vampire

Siblings: Genevive, Warren, and Damien Long

Good or evil: Good

Powers: Able to communicate with other vampires through her mind. Eyes change color with mood. Can control nature to a certain point.

Description: Lives in Portland, Oregon with husband, Luke.

Names: Lilly and Jade Frost

Age: unkown

Race: Vampire

Good or evil: evil

Siblings: NA

Powers: Can communicate to other vampires through thoughts. Tortures vampires with their minds. Very strong and fast.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to welcome you to my story. I'm pretty new at this, and I'm trying my best. Please submit reviews! I would really appreciate it! And, one more thing. When you see a line in the story, that means it's switching perspectives. It starts with Sophia, then switches to Damien. Hope you enjoy reading it! Again, please submit reviews!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.) **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up that morning to find that the sunlight was shining right my eyes. Not very common here in Seattle. As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. I saw something stir out of the corner of my eye, followed by a soft snore.

'_Oh yeah, Damien's here!'_

I laughed as he rolled over onto his side and snorted.

_'Sometimes I can't even picture him as a vampire. He's too human.'_

Damien, my soulmate, the only "person" I could go to if I needed anything. I loved him with a passion so strong, and I knew nothing could break it. I was amazed that he felt the same way about me. My day was brightened considerably, and I decided not to wake him. He was sprawled across my recliner in an awkward position, feet dangling over the side.

I smiled.

Making my way to my closet, I crept around piles of clothes left on the floor because I couldn't be bothered to clean them up. My closet was just as messy as my floor – clothes scattered everywhere.

I picked out a simple black skirt and a patterned top, and made my way carefully to the door, tripping over a pair of pants on the way. I closed it quietly behind me, heading to the shower.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

As I opened my sleep-deprived eyes, I was expecting to hear Sophia's steady breathing, and was anxious when I didn't. I sat up quickly, and looked to her bed to find that she wasn't there. Suddenly, the shower started up in the shower next door.

'_Haha. I should have known.'_

Sophia was obsessed with her cleanliness. I thought she needn't worry so much. She always smelled like a field of flowers. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, and she was mine. Although I felt terribly guilty about bringing all this chaos into her life, she insisted that it didn't matter. The one thing I cared about the most was her. I got up, stretched, and yawned.

'_First thing's first. Gotta get dressed.'_

I shot out the open glass window, and arrived at the big, Victorian mansion I called my home within seconds. One benefit of being a vampire was that I could run so fast, I was a blur. Being able to lift things 1000 times my size came in handy, too.

"Hey Warren." I greeted my arrogant little brother when I walked in the door.

He grunted in return. I shot up the stairs and quickly changed into a new set of clothes. I was out the door and hurrying to get back before he could grunt a reply.Just as I darted into Sophia's room, she walked through the door, hair soaking wet.

"Good morning!" she tried to sound enthusiastic.

I was at her side in an instant, pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

I blushed a bright red, and pulled away gently.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breath.

"What's the matter, Soph?" Damien asked with concern.

"I can't believe I'm still not used to that."

He laughed, and pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay. We have all the time in the world, remember?"

I was anxious to become an invincible vampire, like him. It wouldn't happen yet, but very soon. I smiled.

"Of course!"

"So what's wrong? You looked so miserable when you walked in." The smile faded.

"It's nothing, really. It's just all this Jade crap messing with my head."

Jade was a vampire, like Damien, except she was completely mad. She was blinded by the pain and agony of losing her one soul mate, and had suddenly decided that if she lost someone she loved, so would every other vampire on the earth. And, let me tell you, there weren't many. According to Damien's psychic sister, Katherine, she was starting with me. Oh God.

An angry shudder rippled through Damien's whole body, making me jump.

"She is nothing. She's pathetic and weak. It will no problem getting rid of her." He said through his teeth.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I hated seeing him upset in any way, especially if it was on my account. I didn't want to make him any madder.

His expression suddenly softened, noticing the look of worry on my face.

"Come on. You look hungry." He motioned towards the door.

We walked out the door, hand in hand.

**So what do you think so far? I'm already working on Chapter 2, and I'm really excited to get it published. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! It really means a lot to me. Don't forget to post a review! Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Tell me what you think! It took me awhile to write this one: I was on the computer typing it for about 3 hours! So please enjoy and write me a review please! Thanks so much! twilightfan**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophia's POV**

I wasn't very hungry at all, actually, contrary to what Damien said. But the excitement of the kiss had taken my mind off everything except him. He forced me to shovel food down my throat, anyway.

"If you make me eat another bowl off cereal, I'm going to scream." I threatened playfully.

"Oh no! I better watch myself!" He gave me a smug smile.

"Haha. Hilarious!" I frowned at him.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door. Damien followed close behind. I marveled at my shiny new car, a silver corvette, as I always did when I saw it. Damien had given it to me for Christmas last year.

He laughed at my expression.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late. AGAIN." He said mockingly.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and stepped into his car in one fluid movement. Before I could flush a very bright color, I didn't know which, he was speeding down the road in his jet black Turbo Porsche.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

I waited patiently in the school parking lot for Sophia, knowing how she didn't want to get in trouble for breaking the speed limit. My average driving speed was 85 miles per hour. Sophia's was about 40 at the most, even with her Corvette.

A few minutes later, she pulled up into the space next to me, and hopped out of her car. She was listening to her iPod, humming contently.

"Wanna take a listen?" she asked when she saw me.

"Sure." I agreed.

I plugged one of the earphones into my ears.

It was one of mine and Sophia's favorite songs, "Last Time" by Secondhand Serenade. It was so enchanting, and it made me think about what I would do if ever lost her. Even though it broke my heart every time I heard it, there was a soothing melody that I craved.

Sophia began to sing along with the music:

"So I'll sing this song to you, for the last time, and my heart is torn in two, thinking of days spent without you. There's nothing left to prove."

I closed my eyes and listened to her golden voice. There was nothing like it. It was like an angels'.

The song ended, along with her singing. I opened my eyes, and beamed at the sky.

She looked at me with a confused look. As if she didn't know.

"I love your voice. You know half of the reason I listen to this music is because it reminds me of you." I said, still staring at the sky.

"Yeah. You might have mentioned that a few times." She laughed. "I love the song but hate it at the same time. It reminds me of losing you." She cringed at the last sentence.

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

He smiled, and finally looked down from the sky.

"Don't worry. That will never happen."

He looked at his watch, and his eyes opened wide.

"Crap! It's already halfway through first period!"

He took my hand, and sprinted toward the school. When we arrived at the door, Mr. Evans didn't even bother to stop his discussion on America's economy.

We took our seats at the far end of the classroom, close to the exit. I couldn't say I blamed him. You never know when something chaotic was going to appear right there in front of us. It was sometimes like that with us. Having a vampire and a human fall in love was a very hard thing to do. And when it did happen, bad things happened. Bad, bad things. I had almost lost Damien once. He tried to protect me in an ambush, and had almost gotten himself killed. I shuddered at the memory.

I suddenly noticed a new girl sitting in a corner of the room. She did not dress like other people: She wore high stockings, black combat boots, something that looked like a fuzzy overcoat, and wore her jet black hair in two high pig tails on either side of her head. She was doodling mindlessly in her notebook.

Suddenly, Mr. Evans finished his discussion.

"Class, please give a warm welcome to our new student, Lilly Frost!"

The class murmured a couple of hellos, and then went abruptly quiet. Lilly looked up, blushed and looked down again.

My mouth hung open.

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Stay tuned and keep coming back! Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for reading and reviewing! I've only gotten two so far, so please keep submitting! (P.S. I haven't finished this chapter yet, so I will write more later.)**

Chapter 3

SPOV

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had gorgeous emerald eyes, pink, soft lips, and rosy cheeks with a pair of dimples to match. She flushed a bright pink, and quickly went back to doodling on her notebook.

I looked around the classroom once I had gathered myself together.

The majority of the room was still staring at Lilly, completely bewildered.

I glanced back at Damien to see if he was looking at her the same way everyone else was.

DPOV

I noticed Sophia looking at me, and smiled.

She looked almost fearful, but her face warmed into a soft smile when she looked at me.

It took me a moment to realize what she was scared of.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." I assured her gently.

Her smile stretched into a grin, and I couldn't help but do the same.

The rest of the period went on in silence, and I noticed that the whole class wasn't paying attention to a single word Mr. Evans said.

They stared at Lilly like she was a sparkling diamond so dazzlingly beautiful, words couldn't describe her.

To me, she seemed completely average. Ugly, almost. Sophia was my sparkling, dazzlingly beautiful diamond.

SPOV

The rest of the day went on without any mishaps, and I was grateful. Days like those don't occur to often. When the last period bell rang, Damien and I walked swiftly to the parking lot before it got jammed with fleeting cars.

We found ours right at the end, and I suddenly noticed Lilly wandering mindlessly over to hers. She seemed almost in a daze, her gorgeous eyes completely unfocused. She didn't look stupid, but she looked like she was in some sort of trance.

'_Hm. Strange girl.' _I thought as we approached our cars.

"Hey, Soph. You okay?"

I snapped my head around and looked right into Damien's concerned eyes.

"Yeah! I'm great! Hey, Damien, how come you're the only one who doesn't look at that new girl like she's the most gorgeous thing on the planet?" I asked him curiously.

I heard a loud thump as Brian Davies, a kid in my Spanish class, ran right into his car; too busy looking at Lilly to care.

"I told you, Soph. There's nothing in this world that could be more beautiful than you. She just looks like an average girl to me."

He seemed completely at ease: I could tell he wasn't lying.

I smiled, but wondered how he thought I could be more beautiful than her. She was like Katherine or Guinevere, Damien's two sisters. Everytime I saw them, I felt like I was turning green with the amount of envy that suddenly rushed through me.

"Well, we better get going. I'll see you later at the devil's house." Damien said.

I hated when he used that name for her.

DPOV

"Sure, sure. And don't call her that. She's my sister." she said in her sweet voice.

"Yeah, the devil sister." I retorted.

I hated going to Sara Cullen's house, because there was nothing worse than an over-protective sister. Not to mention the fact she was a werewolf. Sara hated me with a passion so deep she was practically drowning in it, and I hated just as much. Sophia didn't much like going to her house, either, but Sara demanded it. She was so determined to catch me doing something bad to Sophia, but I knew she would never see that. Iwas protective of her, but Sara was just... _insane._ Still, she wanted to keep her as far away from me as possible, though that never lasted long. Today, she invited her over for dinner with her and her boyfriend Leonard, although Sophia woudn't come unless I went, too. Leonard was a werewolf, like Sara, but he actually had a good side. He cared about Sophia a lot, but didn't try to follow her around like a lost puppy. Although werewolves are supposed to be enemies, I thought he was a good guy. He and Sophia were really good friends.

"See ya in an hour." I said.

I lightly kissed Sophia's cheek, and swept into my car in one fluid movement.

I winked at her as I passed by her, watching the look of suprise on her face.

_'She still hasn't gotten used to my speed.'_ I thought smugly.

As soon as I veered out of the parking lot, I stepped on the gas pedal, pushing my car to its limit, and sped down the empty road.

SPOV

It took me a moment to gather myself together.

_'Ugh. I hate when he shows off his speed like that. He moves so fast, I can hardly see him. I must look like a total dope when I watch him doing it.' _I thought.

I stepped into my car and realized that everyone was already gone. Wow. That was fast. Even that girl, Lilly, was gone.

I turned the key in the ignition, and stomped on the gas pedal, heading South toward Sara's house.

An hour later, I arrived at the huge, Victorian mansion. I noticed it looked a little like Damien's but slightly smaller.

Damien's car was parked in the driveway, and I saw him waiting on the path for me.

I hopped lightly out of the car.

"Why aren't you already in the house?" I asked, confused.

"It wouldn't be polite to show up at the door without the real guest."

Knowing Damien, I knew that wasn't the real reason.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay you caught me! I know that if I go in there, Sara wouldn't hesitate to try to kill me right on the spot. Not that I would let her, but I don't want you to get mad with her." He winked.

"Leo wouldn't let that happen. He's teaching her to cooperate." I said in defense.

I rang the doorbell before he could say anything else. Almost Immediately, Sara showed up at the door.

DPOV

She had her blonde hair tied up neatly on her head, and she wore a navy pencil skirt, with a white blouse. She was very pretty, I admit, but she had a certain atmosphere about her that made her look like she could be a general in the army.

"Looks like she got recruited for the Navy." I mumbled under my breath.

Sophia nudged my side with her elbow, but couldn't help letting out a small giggle at my pathetic attempt for a joke.

Sara smiled warmly at her when she saw her, then scoweled when she saw me. I gave her a pleasant smile, to be polite.

"Sophia! Come on in!" she said cheerfully, drawing her attention away from me.

She opened big glass door, and held it open for her. She tried to close the it on me, but I put my foot in the doorway.

"Leo!" I heard Sophia cry with joy from behind her.

"Hey Kiddo!"

She ran into his arms, and he threw her up into the air like a child.

She giggled happily.

Leo looked different from when I had last seen him. He had grown his hair out, so it was about down to his chin. He looked like he had just woken up, but he had a certan musky smell, like he had just been walking through a forest. His muscles were a lot bigger than I had last seen them, also. Well, he is a werewolf.

He plopped Sophia down on a the couch, and came up to greet me.

Sara walked over to her, eager to get away from me.

"Hey Leonard." I said.

"Hey bro! Welcome back! I haven't seen you in awhile. You look so much taller!"

The fact was, that I had actually not changed one bit since he last saw me. Being a vampire and all, I can't change physically. But I didn't burst his bubble.

"Thanks. You've grown quite a bit yourself." I looked at his huge muscles.

"Hahah yeah. I've been working out." he said with a smug smile.

"Please, please, come in to the living room. make yourselves comfortable." Sara said to Sophia. She looked at me with disgust, as if she was telling me to go take a hike.

But, Sophia took my hand, and we walked into the cinammon scented living room.

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3! I tried to think of a cliffhanger I could use at the end, but none came to mind, so I just ended it casually. Keep writing reviews! I love them! And thanks again for reading.**


End file.
